<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Gotta Give by chashkieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224212">Something's Gotta Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh'>chashkieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, S01E13 AU, Season/Series 01, Tumblr: luciferprompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: 1.13 AU: When Lucifer asks Amenadiel to take him back to Hell, Amenadiel seizes the chance and does it, thinking he can clean up the mess he made on Earth alone afterwards. He's wrong about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's Gotta Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The shot rings out in the club and Chloe is both pissed and terrified at the rookie and for the consultant...who for some reason vanished.</p><p>“He couldn’t have gotten far,” She blurts out and barks orders but not before berating the officer who seems a little trigger happy. “You and I are going to have words.”</p><hr/><p>At the rooftop, Lucifer immediately gets his brother’s hold on him off, confused to no end at the dark angel’s gesture.</p><p>“Can we not tell anyone how you carried me like a baby?” The devil says and tries to light up his cigarette and the next, think himself stupid for even trying when the incessant downpour clearly wouldn’t allow for it. </p><p>“What were you trying to accomplish in there?”</p><p>“Uh, a good death?” Lucifer shrugs. “Or at least a nice and messy one. But then you had to come and ruin everything, like always. Why did you swoop in and stop it? Wouldn’t want anyone else to send me back to Hell, is that it? Well, guess what, brother, you don’t need to kill me, because I’m done here.” He says with contempt after that exchange with the Detective. He’d never felt as disheartened when he was told that what she thought of him didn’t matter when in reality, her opinion was all that matters. </p><p>“I’ve had my fun on Earth, and,” He sighs, “there’s no reason for me to stay anymore. You win. I’ll go willingly. Please, just take me back to Hell.” </p><p>The Devil pleads with his brother, resigned to his fate. Amenadiel nods — this is what he wanted after all — so he does what Lucifer asked him to do even though it didn’t feel right. </p><p>With the Devil put back in place, the dark angel returns to Earth to catch Malcolm on his own.</p><hr/><p>Back at Lux, the crime scene operatives bag the evidence and Malcolm Graham enters the scene. He’s shown the blades and he takes it in the guise of having it personally examined. </p><p>Chloe meanwhile discusses with Dan, “I know this is going to sound crazy after what just happened, but I think Lucifer is innocent.”</p><p>“Chloe, Lucifer got into a fight with the deceased just a couple of hours ago. We both saw it.”</p><p>“I know. Just hear me out. Okay? Just pretend you don’t know Lucifer.”</p><p>“I’m liking it already.”</p><p>“Our suspect is a club owner who likes to tell people he’s the Devil.”</p><p>“You’re not really selling his innocence.”</p><p>“He’s a man who embraces desire, lives by his passion. Now think about the body. The guy was executed, a single bullet to the head,” Dan nods, still skeptical. “There’s no passion behind this. This isn’t him.”</p><p>“Then it’s a frame job. Who would want to set him up?”</p><p>“I don’t know,”</p><p>The officer gets both Detectives’ attention and shows them the murder weapon. Dan immediately recognizes the gun and agrees with Chloe’s assessment, even telling her that the Devil’s prints would definitely be on there.</p><p>“Chloe, we need to talk. Somewhere else.”</p><hr/><p>Chloe Decker punches Dan as hard as she could muster and screams her head off after the Palmetto revelation. She never felt so betrayed and vindicated at the same time. </p><p>“You have to make this right.”</p><p>“How?” </p><p>“Prove Lucifer is innocent.”</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Lucifer thinks I abandoned him. I need to find him.”</p><hr/><p>Chloe finds herself back at Lux and face to face with the ninja bartender who’s clearly not interested in interacting with her.</p><p>“Where’s Lucifer?”</p><p>“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” Mazikeen bumps the Detective purposely. She would have done more damage but the demon knew Lucifer wouldn’t approve. Not that she needs approval anyway. </p><p>“You’ve never liked me. Why?”</p><p>“Because every day was a party. Every sin, every desire LA offered, we took part. And then he met you.”</p><p>“So you think it’s my fault that the party’s over?”</p><p>“That and the fact that you’re hunting him down like a dog.”</p><p>“I don’t think he killed the preacher. I need you to help me find him before another cop does,” Maze looks at the blonde with curiosity while Chloe continues to ask, “So, where would he go? You know him better than anyone.”</p><p>“These days it seems <em>you</em> know him better than I do. So where do you think he’s going?” The demon counters and the Detective considers for a moment.</p><p>“To get punishment,” She decides and Maze smirks. “Which means he’s going after Malcolm.”</p><p>“Then maybe he hasn’t changed that much after all.” The demon concludes, a bit satisfied.</p><p>“If he gets to Malcolm first, he really will go down for murder.”</p><p>Of course, the demon knows her boss wouldn’t want that. So she takes her jacket and follows Chloe despite her initial refusal.</p><p>“I don’t see anyone else backing you up.”</p><hr/><p>Amenadiel is stumped. He had surveyed Malcolm’s house, the police station, the police station’s parking lot, even that diner the cop frequently goes to but he’s <em>not</em> there. And each time wasted piles up on his already guilty conscience. In his quest to bring Lucifer down, Amenadiel unknowingly released an abomination; something he cannot control, a soul so desperate to stay out of eternal damnation who will do just about anything and now lives are at stake.  This isn't what the dark angel wanted. </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Chloe and Maze get shot at by Malcolm’s wife, thinking they were his cohorts. Mel tells the Detective and demon that her husband had an insatiable desire and that he came out <em>wrong</em>. </p><p>It was then that Maze knew what exactly they were dealing with and knew exactly who would go to such lengths just to get what he wanted. </p><p>“Do you have any idea where he would have gone?”</p><p>“No. But he left here, upset, and said he was gonna go grab a beer.”</p><p>It doesn’t make sense but Chloe coordinates with Dan anyway, but he doesn’t have useful information either.</p><p>Amenadiel then makes an appearance out of nowhere before Maze and Chloe could even leave Graham's residence. The demon tilts her head and crosses her arms to stare down at the dark angel who looks worn out and worried. </p><p>“I need your help, Maze.”</p><p>“Now, why would I help you?”</p><p>“I need to make this right.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Where is Lucifer?”</p><p>“Back where he should be.”</p><p>Maze’s jaw slacks and not a second later, she’s throwing vicious kicks and punches at the angel who expertly parried them. “You’re the one who released that fool from Hell and now Lucifer is gonna get blamed for it! You asshole!”</p><p>Chloe doesn’t understand a thing but she tries to come in between and both parties stop momentarily.</p><p>“I’m trying to make this right, Mazikeen!” Amenadiel insists, sounding desperate.</p><p>“Well, clean up your own mess. I’m pretty sure your Father will be <em> pleased </em>with this development, of how his tool for a son, freed a rotten soul to kill his own brother. “</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>“There’s your literal mastermind, Chloe Decker. Lucifer’s gone. He’s not coming after Malcolm nor is he coming back. Not without assistance.”</p><p>“Again, what?”</p><p>Mazikeen — one of Lilim's decorated Generals, Lucifer’s right-hand demon, now with zero fucks to give — morphs into her infernal visage. Chloe suppresses a scream but she loses her footing when she tries to step away.</p><p>“It’s all true.”</p><p>“Indeed.” The demon turns back to Amenadiel who frowns and shakes his head at this clusterfuck “Now you need to take me back, too or else.”</p><p>Amenadiel couldn’t see any other option. Maze could wreak havoc all on her own and Malcolm — he can’t even begin to think what he’s plotting now — would have to be deprioritized for the time being until the demon is deposited back to the infernal realm.</p><hr/><p>In the end, Malcolm got his money and fled. </p><p>Lucifer’s name had been cleared after Dan admitted to tampering evidence and is doing a few months of jail time. </p><p>Chloe had a nervous breakdown and had to be hospitalized for a few weeks — her world’s been turned upside down and she’s struggling to deal — temporarily leaving Trixie with Penelope. </p><p>Lucifer, forcefully reinstated as the King of Hell, channels his frustrations on the tortures and awaits for Amenadiel to bring back the errant soul. It's been quite a while since he'd heard from his overbearing brother and the Devil is a little concerned. Pornstache is another one of those pathetic malcontents and poses a serious threat to the Detective. He sincerely hopes that Amenadiel isn't being a wanker and purposely delaying the doomed soul's return.</p><p>Mazikeen doesn’t let the Devil know she revealed herself to the Detective. And maybe it’s for the best. All the demon wanted was for Lucifer to revert back to his old, uncaring self.  </p><p>Amenadiel, on the other hand, starts to notice his time-stopping ability wane, when he finds himself getting berated in the middle of the once slowed precinct. When he decides that getting Lucifer may increase his chance of catching Malcolm, his wings were already indisposed. He's stuck on Earth just as Lucifer is stuck in Hell. Now, the right hand of God (or former) has to live like a human because it's what he deserves. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>